Mianhae Baekkie
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol meluk yeoja di MV yang dibintanginya, Chanyeol terancam tidur di sofa selamanya / "Malam ini dan seterusnya kau akan tidur diluar Park Chanyeol! Jangan pernah masuk lagi ke kamar ini!" / "Entahlah, mungkin mereka ingin berbaikan dengan cara mesum" -Suho / Tukk "Aww... Appo hyung, teganya" T-T -Sehun / ChanBaek w/ EXO official pair!


Tittle: Job? Or...

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby

Main Cast:

Park Chan Yeol as Chanyeol

Byun Baek Hyun as Baekhyun

Support Cast: Find it by yourself

A/n. Haqhaq, author galau gegara ngeliat Chanyeol meluk cewek di MV ape itu gue lupa judulnya, biarkan disini Baekhyun yang ngebales Chanyeol, huhu, yaudeh langsung aje, aoks aoks (‾▽‾")

.

.

.

"ANNYEONG! AKU PULANG! BAEKKIE SAYANG! RINDUKAH DIRIMU PADA DIRIKU INI?! HAQHAQ", Chanyeol teriak teriak gila didepan pintu dorm seusai shooting untuk MV yang dibintangi oleh dirinya, Chanyeol langsung nerobos pintu masuk dorm dan mencari sesuatu -coret- seseorang yang berparaskan pendek -coret.. ehm- tinggi -tapi tinggian Chanyeol-, cantik dan manis -coret.. ehm- ganteng dan manly, diseluruh penjuru dorm tapi ga ketemu, Chanyeol prustasi, padahal niat awalnya setelah pulang tadi adalah meluk Baekhyun, nyium Baekhyun, *piipp*-in Baekhyun /maap maap Auhtor sensor, omongan Chanyeol sering ga berbobot, sama kek giginya ga berbobot, nyengir mulu, haqhaq/

"Eh?! Baekkie mana?! Huwaaaa, Baekhyun ilang, huwaaaa!", Chanyeol kagak nyante, dia nguling nguling ditengah ruang santai dorm, seluruh member EXO -minus Chanyeol sm Baekhyun tentunya- natap Chanyeol cengo, yaoloh tu anak, nyengir sih silahkan kalo mau nyengir kagakpape, kalo mau beneran jadi idiot, jangan deh jangan, uda cukup dengan tampang bodoh yang sering Chanyeol pakek, kagak usah otaknya juga ikut konslet.

"Chanyeol please! Baekhyun ga ilang! Lu kira Baekhyun anak kecil? Terus ngapain elu tiduran disitu? Didorm kita banyak tempat buat guling gulingan, jangan dilantai please! Dasar orang miskin, kek gue dong holang kaya, tidur dikasur", Suho kagak nyante juga, bawa bawa harta martabat keluarga dipermasalahan dorm.

Lay ngejitak Suho, "Hyung please! Kita semua tau elu orang kaya, tapi ga pakek dipamerin napa hyung, males banget dengernya!", Lay nambah kagak nyante, mari kita tinggalkan makhluk makhluk diruang tengah, mari kita beranjak kebalkon kamar 'Chanyeol Baekhyun selamanya'

.

.

.

"Dasar idiot! Chanyeol idiot!", seorang cewek -coret- cowok cantik dan manis -coret- ganteng dan menawan, berdiri menghadap langit, dengan berat badan seluruhnya ditumpukan pada pagar pembatas balkon tersebut, Baekhyun tentu saja, Baekhyun sedang menjalankan aksi ngambeknya karena Chanyeol membintangi MV yang ditawarkan manajernya kemarin, bukan.. Bukan karena MV-nya Baekhyun jadi ngambek, tapi peran Chanyeol yang berada didalem MV itu, Baekhyun tidak suka saat Chanyeol meluk cewek lawan mainnya itu.

"Baekkie? Baekkie ada didalam?", suara bass itu terdengar jelas sampai ketelinga Baekhyun, walaupun pemilik suara tersebut memanggil sambil menggedor pintu kamar itu dari luar.

"...", diam, Baekhyun hanya diam, Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan namja tiang listrik -coret- jangkung itu, Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol untuk sementara ini, mungkin.

"Baekkie, kalo Baekkie ada didalem, bukain pintunya, Chanyeol mau masuk sayang, Chanyeol punya sesuatu buat Baekhyun", lagi.. Suara baritone itu terdengar lagi, kali ini makin lembut, terkesan seperti bujukan..

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, mulai berjalan kearah pintu kamar..

**Cklek..**

.

.

.

"Baekkie, kalo Baekkie ada didalem, bukain pintunya, Chanyeol mau masuk sayang, Chanyeol punya sesuatu buat Baekhyun", Chanyeol terus membujuk Baekhyun, pasalnya Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun saat ia pulang tadi, biasanya Baekhyun akan berlari memeluknya jika ia pulang dari pekerjaannya, tapi hari ini terasa berbeda.

Agak lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu dibuka juga oleh Baekhyun, tapi anehnya Baekhyun hanya membukanya sedikit saja.

"Baekkie ke-"

Baekhyun menguntalkan satu bantal kepala dan satu bantal guling dan juga selimut keluar kamar dari celah pintu yang dibukanya tadi, "Malam ini dan seterusnya kau akan tidur diluar Park Chanyeol! Jangan pernah masuk lagi ke kamar ini!"

**BLAM.. CKLEK..**

Pintu tersebut dibanting setelahnya dan dikunci dari dalam, Chanyeol bingung, apa salahnya sampai Baekhyun menguncinya dari dalam dan membiarkannya tidur diluar? Mungkin hanya Baekhyun, tuhan dan Author yang tau!

Semua member terlihat cengo pertamanya, dan berlanjut susah payah menahan tawa mereka, pasalnya baru kali ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar sampai Chanyeol harus rela tidur diluar, dan juga ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun membanting pintu dan mengunci pintu untuk Chanyeol, biasanya jika Chanyeol punya jadwal sendiri dan pulang larut, Baekhyun akan menunggu Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol pulang, barulah Baekhyun bisa tidur karena Baekhyun tidur selalu ditemani oleh Chanyeol dengan cara didekap dengan hangatnya oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan glare-nya kepada seluruh member EXO -minus Baekhyun- yang sedang menahan tawa tersebut, teganya mereka menertawakan Chanyeol yang sedang terkena musibah seperti ini T-T

"Ehm.. Chanyeol hyung, jika hyung mau, hyung bisa tidur dikamarku dan Kai dulu sementara", Kyungsoo menawarkan kamarnya -bersama Kai- dengan suka dan rela pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berbinar binar akibat pernyataan Kyungsoo-

"ANDWE! Tidak bisa begitu baby-soo, huhu T-T kan aku ingin bersama baby-soo malam ini"

-sebelum Kai merengek dan menyuarakan suara tidak setujunya pada pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi. Wajah Chanyeol kembali ditekuk akibat penolakan telak dari Kai, apakah Chanyeol berakhir tidur disofa kali ini? Huhu tidak akan!

"Sudahlah, kita pikirkan itu nanti, yang penting sekarang kita makan malam dulu, setelah itu baru memikirkan -atau lebih tepatnya memutuskan- siapa yang akan 'menampung' Chanyeol malam ini", Suho berkata tegas dengan kesepuluh membernya yang dianggapi dengan anggukan setengah ikhlas dan setengah ga ikhlas dari kelima member -Suho, Kris, Chen, Kai dan Sehun- tersebut, karena kemungkinan besar acara mereka melakukan *piiip* dengan pasangan masing masing akan terganggu -atau ngenesnya tidak jadi alias batal telak- akibat kehadiran Chanyeol, semuanya harap-harap-cemas lah agar Chanyeol tidak 'ikut' kekamar mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, seluruh member 'berpencar' keseluruh penjuru dorm, hanya Baekhyun yang setelah makan malam langsung mengunci diri didalam kamarnya dan Chanyeol -mungkin mantan kamar Chanyeol-, Chanyeol agak jengah sedikit dengan Baekhyun sekarang, mendiamkannya tanpa memberitaukan kesalahannya, miris...

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedapur untuk mengambil -atau membuat- chocolate hangat, Chanyeol pikir coklat bisa mengurangi kadar stress seseorang.

"Sehunnie... Aaaaa..."

Aishhh, Sehun and Luhan, as always -pikir Chanyeol miris dalam hati, tidakkah mereka tau jika Chanyeol sedang dilanda galau 'menggila', mereka malah menyebarkan virus lovey-dovey nya disini, dimeja makan! Haahhh, Chanyeol hanya mengurut sedikit dahinya yang -tidak sedikitpun- berdenyut, hanya sekedar reflek akibat pemandangan Luhan menyuapi Sehun pasta, Chanyeol melewati pasangan itu dengan secangkir coklat hangat ditangannya, Chanyeol lebih memilih meminumnya di ruang santai dorm.

.

.

.

Disudut ruangan, disebelah kiri Chanyeol, "H-Hyung, jangan memelukku disini!" "Atau kau ingin aku memelukmu dikamar?" -Lay, Suho aka SuLay

Didepan tv, didepan Chanyeol, "Kai! Berhentilah memainkan PSP-mu pabbo!" **Tukk** "Appo hyung" -Kyungsoo, Kai aka KaiSoo

Disebelah Chanyeol, diatas sofa panjang, "Baozi-Hyung, tau tidak apa yang dikatakan lebah saat melihat bunga yang indah?" "Tidak tahu Chen, terus apa?" "Aku juga tidak tau hyung, kan lebah ga bisa ngomong" "Yakkk Chen!" **BRUKK** "Aww.. Appo hyung" -Chen, Xiumin akan ChenMin

Dimeja makan, disebelah kanan Chanyeol, "Sehunnie... Aaaa.." "Andwe hyung, suapi dengan mulut hyung saja, yayayaya?" **Tukk** "Appo hyung.." "Jangan nakal Sehun! Cepat habiskan pasta-mu.. Aaa.." -Luhan, Sehun aka HunHan.

Didepan tv, disebelah KaiSoo, didepan Chanyeol, "Gegeeeee! Itu Gucci limited Ge! Belikan, ne?" "Tidak Tao, sudah banyak barang merek Gucci disini, mau ditaruh dimana lagi?" "Ayolah Ge, satu lagi saja" "Tidak Tao" "Ge.." "Tidak" "Gege~" "Tidak" "Buing.. Buing~" "Baiklah! Berapa banyak?" -Tao, Kris aka KrisTao

Didepan tv, diantara KaiSoo dan KrisTao, Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan iPad ditangannya, tanpa berkutik sedikitpun -atau bahkan tidak terganggu sedikitpun- dengan 'kegiatan' member lainnya yang memekakkan dan sangat mengganggu itu -setidaknya bagi Chanyeol-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih saja melakukan aksi saling tidak menyapa mereka, Chanyeol tidak tahan! Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang mendiamkan Chanyeol, tanpa alasan pasti tentu saja.

Chanyeol beringsut dari tempatnya duduk tadi -disamping ChenMin- dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dengan iPad ditangannya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk kekemar mereka, "Hyung, aku tidak tahu -sungguh- apa salahku padamu sehingga kau mendiamkanku seperti ini hyung, beritahu aku agar aku bisa memperbaiki diriku sendiri hyung, agar kedepan aku tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya", ucap Chanyeol sambil menggoyang goyangkan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dikasur dan memegang iPad itu.

Baekhyun sedikit jengah dengan kemanjaan -gagal- milik Chanyeol itu, kemudian Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol disampingnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan tuan Park?", tanya Baekhyun sadis dan sinis.

Chanyeol menegak saliva-nya susah payah karena baru kali ini Baekhyun terlihat semenyeramkan ini -poor Yeollie-

"Aku ingin minta maaf -atas kesalahan yang bahkan aku tidak ketahui-, tapi Baekhyun mau kan memaafkan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak"

"Baekhyun..."

"Hm?"

"Maaf.."

"Hm"

"Baekkie masih marah?"

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Karena MV yang kubintangi?"

"..."

"Benarkan! Baekkie.."

"Hm?"

"Marah?"

"Tidak"

"Serius!"

"Hm.."

"Baekkie..."

Kali ini Baekhyun sangat sangat sangat JENGAH! Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari cinta keduanya -iPad, tentu saja karena cinta pertamanya adalah Chanyeol-, lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Ada apa PARK CHANYEOL?"

"Kau masih marah?"

"Tidak, sudah berapa kali aku bilang tidak"

"Sumpah?"

"Ne! Iya tiang!"

"Kalo Baekkie tidak marah, sini cium dulu"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Huwwaaa Baekhyun masih marah"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol menarik kasar iPad Baekhyun dan melemparnya kearah kasur Chanyeol -disini kasurnya beda beda yah- dan langsung mendorong Baekhyun kekasur hingga terlentang dengan kasarnya sehingga Baekhyun merasa sedikit sakit dipunggungnya.

"Apa kau gila?!"

"Tentu saja! Aku gila karena kau tidak memaafkanku"

"..."

"Baekkie, aku serius, aku minta maaf, sungguh, itu tuntutan pekerjaan, bukan kehendak ku, jika aku bisa menolak maka aku akan menolak tapi aku tidak bisa, aku minta maaf-"

"..."

"-Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah tertarik lagi dengan yeoja manapun karena dihadapanku sekarang sudah ada namja yang kucintai dan beribu kali cantik dari pada yeoja dimanapun juga"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar, jadi bagaimana? Memaafkanku?"

"N-ne, aku maafkan Yeollie, tapi janji lah tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain selain aku"

"Janji"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun secara perlahan, sampai jarak mereka sekitar satu centi lagi, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan diikuti dengan bibir Chanyeol yang menempel dibibir Baekhyun -and you know lah kelanjutannya, author belum siap nulis yang berbau mistis /coret/ berbau rated nyerempet M gini, hahayy-

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in front of ChanBaek's room

.

.

.

"Pssttt.. Hyung, apa yang mereka lakukan?" -Lay

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka ingin berbaikan dengan cara mesum" -Suho

"Khhhhaaiiii.. Jangan dorong dorong!" -Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mendorong hyung!" -Kai

"Gegehhh, Chanyeol-hyung kenapa nindih Baekhyun-hyung? Jaraknya dekkkeeeettttttt lagi" -Tao

"Sshhhhh... Jangan berisik Tao, dan juga jangan dilihat" -Kris

"Chennn! Berhenti memegangi _**butt**_ ku!" -Xiumin

"Bukan aku hyung!" **PLAK **"Aww.. Appo hyung" T-T -Chen

"Pssttt.. Luhannie... Ingin melakukannya denganku?" -Sehun

**Tukk** "Aww... Appo hyung, teganya" T-T -Sehun

**END**

A/n. Maafkan jika tidak memuaskan, FF ini diselesaikan paksa dalam waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam karena uda lumutan banget dihape gue, sumpah endingnya kagak elit banget T-T

Yaudah lah, dari pada banyak bacot, mending ngasih reward ke gue dengan review kalian :D

So, mind to review?


End file.
